Ice King
Ice King is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the Adventure Time franchise. Background Ice King, formerly known as Simon Petrikov, used to be an archaeologist, who worked in the Land of Ooo. One day he bought a strange crown with magical powers from an old dock worker in Scandinavia. Eventually he decided to wear it, in an attempt to make his girlfriend, Betty, laugh. However he found the crown's power to be too much and blacked out after putting on, as well as having strange visions. When he awoke from his collapse, he couldn't remember a thing and found that his love, Betty had left him, scared away by what happened. After this he never got to see or hear Betty again, and began to record VHS tapes of himself, to allow people to know of the story that's being laid out for him. Over long periods of time Simon's body temperature lowers to 30 degrees, with his skin turning an icy blue, his nose growing long and pointy and growing a large white, snowy beard. Simon was able to survive, despite his current condition, but felt that his psyche was too far gone and twisted, to escape from his crown's influence. The crown ultimately twisted his body too. In essence, he was no longer a human being. Ice King was also Marceline's "beloved friend" and guardian before eventually abandoning her. Around the time of the Mushroom War and before losing his sanity, Simon found a young Marceline crying in the wreckage. He gave her a stuffed doll from a toy shop destroyed in the conflict to comfort her. This toy would eventually become Marceline's most precious possession, Hambo, which she would keep and cherish until it was sold to Maja the Sky Witch by her ex-boyfriend, Ash. Marceline described Hambo to Ash as her "favorite thing in the world." She was seen alone with a worn-out version of the stuffed toy when Finn and Jake visited her memories in "Memory of a Memory," possibly several years after Simon gave it to her. In "Sky Witch," Marceline is reunited with Hambo after Princess Bubblegum managed to swap it with Maja in exchange for the shirt Marceline gave her. Simon ultimately abandoned Marceline at the same time as the filming of his final video diary, fearing for her safety at what he was becoming. Quests * Have You Seen This Penguin? * Simon and Marcy (As Simon Petrikov) Trivia * He's one of the main antagonists of the show. He makes an appearance in the background of A Book and a Bad Guy. * In the TV series, Ice King is voiced by Tom Kenny who reprises his role for the game. Kenny also voiced Magic Man, the Ice King Parade Balloon, the Narrator and The Mayor of Townsville in the game. * He can be seen in the world's opening cutscene holding a wig that resembles Princess Bubblegum's hair piece. * His in-game minifig has a unique body piece and a unique beard piece. * He is summoned as a parade balloon in the level, Breaking the Barrier. * In one episode, he disguised himself as 'Poo Horse', it has been spotted in the background of A Book and a Bad Guy. Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:2016 Category:Bad Guys Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Index Category:TV Show Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Good Guys Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Adventure Time Category:Dads Category:Summoned Characters